


Seeds of pain, blossoms of blood

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Child Abuse, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Self-Harm, Soft Chara, Soulless Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Consequences and morals are fickle things.





	

"*So? You gonna tell me why you're holding a knife kid?"

You grind these borrowed teeth, fist clenching. of course the comedian would find you.

"Nothing, just getting a midnight snack, sans."

The lie slips out easily, your face relaxed as if you hadn't been caught handed.

He cocks a eyebrow, as if he doesn't believe you, but lets it slide.

"Just be careful, kid. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Your not sure if that's a threat or if hes genuinely concerned, but you're not sure it matters either way.

 

There's a reason you fancied sweaters. You wonder if sans figured it out.

 

 

Anger gnaws at their veins, and the want to scream. images of bones and deaths and so called families surface even though they should have stayed hiden.

And suddenly they have a marker in your hand, scribbling viciously on the photo of their friends.

You suppose its better than taking a blade to the wrist like you.

 

Neither of you have ever had any _control_ in this life, and you both desperately crave it, even if it ends in dust on the ground or blood on your finger tips.

Frisk has made the same mistakes as you, haven't they?

You both learned to late that actions have consequences. 

 

You laugh, toriel has just closed the door, leaving you alone. you open frisks red eyes and grab a knife.

Actions have consequences, you think, as blood slowly blossoms.

 

Sans finds you in the morning, and cries. You've never seen him cry before.


End file.
